militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beverly Carradine
| birth_place = Yazoo County, Mississippi, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Western Springs, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Author, Minister | yearsactive = | spouse =}} Beverly Francis Carradine (April 4, 1848 – April 22, 1931) was an American Methodist minister and a leading evangelist for the holiness movement.Synan, Vinson. Holiness-Pentecostal Tradition, second edition (1997) Wm. Eerdmans Publishing Company, pg. 62 He was a productive author, writing primarily on the subject of sanctification.Balmer, Randell. The Encyclopedia of Evangelism. (2002) Westminster John Knox Press He was the grandfather of actor John Carradine and great-grandfather of actors David, Keith, and Robert Carradine. Early life Beverly Francis Carradine was born on April 4, 1848, on Altamont Plantation in Yazoo County, Mississippi.Beverly Carradine, Passport Application (New York, NY: June 28, 1890). Source Citation: National Archives and Records Administration (NARA), Washington D.C.; Passport Applications, 1795–1905; ARC Identifier 566612 / MLR Number A1 508; NARA Series: M1372; Roll #356. Source Information: Ancestry.com. U.S. Passport Applications, 1795–1925 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2007. Carradine was the sixth of nine children, and fourth son of Mary Caroline Hewitt Carradine (born June 5, 1819 in Washington, D.C.; died 1881 in Yazoo City, Mississippi) and Henry Francis Carradine (born June 7, 1808 in Yazoo City, Mississippi; died March 8, 1854), a planter.Source Citation: Year: 1850; Census Place: Yazoo, Mississippi; Roll: M432_382; Page: 519A; File: 1050. Ancestry.com. 1850 United States Federal Census on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2009. Images reproduced by FamilySearch. Original data: Seventh Census of the United States, 1850; (National Archives Microfilm Publication M432, 1009 rolls). The Carradine family moved to Yazoo City in 1852. 1n 1865 Carradine, aged 16, enlisted in Wood's Regiment in the Confederate Cavalry in Mississippi, and served until the end of the American Civil War.Source Citation: National Archives and Records Administration (NARA); Carded Records Showing Military Service of Soldiers Who Fought in Confederate Organizations, compiled 1903–1927, documenting the period 1861–1865; Catalog ID: 586957; Record Group #: 109; Roll #: 40. Source Information: Ancestry.com. U.S., Confederate Soldiers Compiled Service Records, 1861–1865 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2011. U.S., Confederate Soldiers Compiled Service Records, 1861–1865 provided by Fold3 © In May 1865 he was mustered out with the 6th Cavalry Regiment Mississippi.Source Information: Historical Data Systems, comp.. American Civil War Soldiers on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 1999. Original data: Data compiled by Historical Data Systems of Kingston, MA Carradine graduated from the University of Mississippi in 1867. Later he studied pharmacy and worked as a clerk and bookkeeper in a store. Career Carradine "prayed through" on July 12, 1874, and then he told his wife, "Laura, I’m not going to go to Hell after all." He was licensed to preach in October 1874 and became a pastor in Mississippi and New Orleans.Lloyd, James B. Lives of Mississippi Authors 1817–1967. (1981)University of Mississippi Press, pg. 74 He was ordained a Methodist elder in 1878. On June 1, 1889, Carradine received the "blessing of sanctification" in his study in the parsonage at 35 Polyminca Street, New Orleans. His third book, Sanctification, was published the next year. Many of his subsequent books were centered on the concept of sanctification. He published at least 26 books.Catalogue of Beta Theta Pi, (1917) Edited and Published by James T. Brown He also wrote about his opposition to the Louisiana lottery, making an analogy between it and slavery. The New York Times reported that his early opposition as a prominent New Orleans pastor helped to end the lottery in that state.DEATH LIST OF A DAY.; Thomas-Wright Russell, April 24, 1901, Wednesday https://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9504E2D61E38E733A25757C2A9629C946097D6CF accessed 2010-08-14.Vale of Tears. New Essays on Religion and Reconstruction. Edited by Edward J. Blum and W. Scott Poole. (2005)Macon, Georgia: Mercer University Press. Carradine died on April 22, 1931 in Western Springs, Illinois.Source Information: Ancestry.com. Illinois, Deaths and Stillbirths Index, 1916–1947 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2011. FHL Film Number: 1653756.Lloyd Carradine was buried on April 26, 1931 at Cedar Hill Cemetery (Vicksburg, Mississippi). Personal Although a prolific author, Carradine wrote little about himself and his family, not even in his autobiographical Pastoral Sketches.Time and Location Line of the Life of Rev. Beverly Carradine, Gene A. Long, Holiness Data Ministry (2475) http://wesley.nnu.edu/wesleyctr/books/2401-2500/HDM2475.PDF Carradine was married twice, and had at least nine children. On July 3, 1869,Source Information: Hunting For Bears, comp.. Mississippi Marriages, 1776–1935 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2004. Carradine married Laura Green Reid (born 1851 in Washington, D.C.; died Vicksburg, Mississippi) in 1882), in Yazoo, Mississippi. They had five children: Ernest Carradine (died 1880); William Reed Carradine (1872–1909), a correspondent for the Associated Press, and the father of actor John Carradine,Turley, Briane. A Wheel Within a Wheel. (1999) Mercier university Press and the grandfather of actors David, Keith and Robert Carradine;Carradine, David. Endless Highway.(1995) Journey Editions, pg. 5 Maude Virginia Carradine (born 1874); Guy Carradine (1879–1885); and Lula (1880–1946). Laura died in 1882 at the age of 30, On August 1, 1883, Carradine married Modesta A.M. Burke (born March 16, 1861 in New Orleans, Louisiana; died April 6, 1924 in Chicago, Illinois) in New Orleans, Louisiana.Source Information: Ancestry.com. New Orleans, Louisiana, Marriage Records Index, 1831–1920 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2002. Original data: State of Louisiana, Secretary of State, Division of Archives, Records Management, and History. Vital Records Indices. Baton Rouge, LA, USA. Source Citation: Vol. 10, pg. 85. Their four children were: Burke Carradine (1887–1932); Victoria Carradine (born 1889); Glendy Carradine (born 1890); and Josephine (born 1891). References External links * Open Library * Rapture Ready Further reading * Long, Gene. Beverly Carradine Prince of Holiness Writers (Allegheny Publications, 2003) * Thornton, Wallace, Jr. Lightning from the Past: Camp Meeting Sermons by Early Twentieth-Century Holiness Revivalists (Schmul Publishing) Bibliography *A Journey To Palestine (1892) *Graphic Scenes (1990) *Sanctification (1995) *Sanctified life (2008) *Soul Help (2001) *Yazoo Stories (2007) Category:Holiness movement Category:Methodist ministers Category:Free Methodist Church ministers Category:1848 births Category:1931 deaths Category:People from Yazoo County, Mississippi Category:Confederate States Army personnel Category:University of Mississippi alumni